


FRUITY SMOKE

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (human) 2p! canada x gender neutral! reader





	FRUITY SMOKE

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot

(P/N)= Preferred Name

 

 

 

 

 

"Why carry the lighter, eh? You don't even smoke."

"Burning small things is fun, I guess."

 

His dull lavender eyes landed on (P/N)'s lips for a few seconds before focusing his vision forwards on the woods.They both sat on the hood of the 2012 Mercedes-Benz luxury car in the placid and cool night.

"Well, burn the window so I can unlock the car while you have it," he grumbled as he leaned to the side to stuff his hand in his back pocket,taking out a pack of Honeyrose strawberry flavored cigarettes.  (P/N) wasn't very fond of smoking or inhaling any drug as a matter of fact, but Mathieu's preferred cancer stick left a strawberry sent that (P/N) didn't mind.  Rolling their eyes, (P/N) held the BIC lighter, with a single rose design on it, in-between their middle and index finger. [A/N: Too wordy?]  "Thanks," he mumbles, gently grabbing the light and holding his hand to cover the wind from the cigarette.  He waits for the tip to ignite.  Inhaling the chemicals, Mathieu hands back the lighter and (P/N) fiddled with it for a few seconds, watching the smoke escape his mouth.Their thumb ran across the rose logo, smiling at the choice of design.  Roses are cliché and tend to lose their meaning overtime.

 

Mathieu's eyes looked to the side.  Should I tell them? He looked at the smoke giving off from the cigarette that was between his pinter and middle finger.  Nah. We saw this coming; they'd give me hell for it, chanting they were right.

 

 

Recently, all nights were like this, besides the getting locked-out-of-the-car part.  The night seemed oddly calming and although it made them contemplate everything- it was better to acknowledge the pain in their chests than letting it prevent them from living  (P/N) and Mathieu would just sit and chatter about the doubts in life, shower thoughts, and stuff science couldn't answer.

 

The clouds were rolling in, (P/N) noticed. A little longer, please.

 

Bringing the cigarette to his lips again, Mathieu paused after smoking some of the strawberries in the stick and suddenly coughed out what he inhaled.  (P/N) jumped at the loudness, their left hand automatically smacking Mathieu's upper back.  He bent over, his lungs burning a lot more than usual.  The cigarette fell out of his fingers which made (P/N) to jump off the car and stomp on it till it burned out.  Mathieu took deep breathes but it didn't help as he continued to cough, to the point where he tasted iron in his mouth.  (P/N)'s heart raced as they bent in front of Mathieu.  Out of panic, the only words that kept on leaving their mouth was, "Are you okay?", "Deep breathes" and "I told you in the past to stop!" while still patting his back.

 

The coughing ceased after 12 more seconds; Mathieu took a deep breath and wheezed & coughed again.  Seeing drops of red on his jeans, Mathieu gathered up saliva in his mouth and used his remaining air to spit out the blood.  Mathieu coughed a bit more, his elbows on his knees, the patting on his back turned into rubbing.

 

Both have calmed down a bit, although (P/N) was still worried over the sudden coughing, it was a lot harsher.  (P/N) opened their mouth just as soon as they felt a drop on their cheek.  Mathieu looked up, feeling a drop on his head.

 

Another drop met his forehead, making him grumble.

 

 

 

 

 

"We should get a cab, it's starting to rain."

He grumbled, placing his hand on their shoulder.  It took a few seconds for the squatting figure to move.  (P/N) slowly raised their head up and down before painfully standing up, their knees cracking after being bent for so long.

Francois observed the youngster before turning around and lazily walked out of the cemetery.  "I'll call up someone. I'll be near the curb so hurry your ass up," he called out with a hoarse voice, taking a sip of the bottle afterwards.

The wind whistled in (P/N)'s ears, as they clenched the hem of their wind breaker and nodded to no one.

 

(P/N) looked at the grave before them with a stoic face.  They laid a bouquet of roses in front of the grave that had "In memory of James Mathieu Williams" craved on it before walking out of the graveyard themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a bit more time to get used to the name 'James' for 2p! Canada and thought it worked for him better but I figured that I should put 'Mathieu' since it's used a lot more :')


End file.
